Pokemon Fanatic's Greatest Favorite/Least Favorite Character List
Awesome Edition Best of the Best Character! That will Never Ever Hate Him EVER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!! List: Pikachu Plain Asia (Touhou) The Best Characters Ever!: Ash Ketchum The Best Characters in the Dimension: Serena, Bonnie, Iris, Axew and Dedenne The Best Characters in Universe: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Wolverine and Spider-Man The Best Characters in the Earth: Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Mary Beth, PB&J Otter Characters The Best Characters in the World: May, Dawn and Max from Pokemon The Best Characters in the Country: SergeantCommandArmy, jacob630, ShermanandChickenLittleFTW VGCP, TheClueFindersandDoraemonFanatic2001, WallaceAndGrommitYesCaillouNo, Pablo, Tyrone, Sky, Boomboxer, and Pablo and Tyrone Yes Sky and BoomBoxer No The Best Characters in the Town: Beepboxer and Blastboxer The Best Characters in the City: Star Butterfly, Marco Daiz and Kim Possible Nobody Can Top These Off!!!: Mordecai, Rigby, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, C3-PO, BB-8 and Princess Leila Wow! Amazing!: Caillou, Wii Fit Trainer, Gabriel and Erika 100% Perfection: Latias, Latios, Peter Griffin, Chef PeePee, Roll, Galaxy Man, Proto Man and Megaman Zero How About That!?: SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Wubbzy, Daisy, Widget and Walden Smashtastic: Samurai Jack, NathanDesignerBoy7, Shawn Brunner Smashing List: Optimus Prime, Ike, Stewie Griffin, Robot Boy, Dantdm, Dog Grim, Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormik These Characters Dazzle My Eye's!!: Palutena, Pit, General Mandible and Wreck-It Ralph Better than Durant!: Piplup, Jirachi, Charizard, Charmander, Togepi, Mudkip, Lucario, Togetic, Greninja, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Blastoise, Pichu, Buneary, Pachrisu, Emolga and Meloetta Better Than Beywheelz: Jay Walker, Nya, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Lloyd Garmadion, Kai, Masamune Kadoya, Hyouma, Tsubasa Ootori, Ryuga, Teru Saotome, Dan Soudou, Reiki Soudou, Yuu Tendou, Ryuu Hagane, Ginka Hangane, Takashi, Hokuto, Chikayuki, Ootori Tsubasa, Kenta Yumiya and R.O.B. the Robot Better Than Evil Strawberry Shortcake: Haruhi Suzumiya and Sonic the Hedgehog Better Than Kristoff Gavin: Phoenix Wright, Mametchi, Tamagotchi, Vulk, Wander and Sylvia Better Than Evil Pikachu, Evil Ash Ketchum Gets Grounded Series and Shadow the Pikachu: Kirby, Link, Taylor Swift, Remiu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Hello Kitty, All Characters from Naruto, Characters of Smosh, Mable Pines, Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Soos Ramirez and SMG4 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Shauna, Hilda, Lyra, Rosa, Nate, Clamont, Korrina, Flamzer and Lightning McQueen Better Than Evil Villager: Little Mac, Villager, Ness, Lucas, Pac-Man Megaman and Bomberman Better Than Justin Beiber: Camui Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Haku, Akita Keru, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku,Rin, Lan and Teto Better Than Dark Magiblot: Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Cherry Jam, Blueberry Muffin, Hickleberry Pie, Blue Magiblot, Jawbus and Bomb Better Than Bico no Pico: Super Smash Bros. Characters, Fredbot, Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment Characters, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Penny Peterson Better than Gwen from Total Drama Sucks A** UTTP THDTC AAHC: Cody (TD)FTW ClassicCaillouFTL 2019 Manly!: Sting Cameleon, Evil Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Princess Toadette, Yoshi, Tabooki, Papa Louie, Strawberry Shortcake, Clumbsy Smurf and Usanako 2 Better Than Box Trolls Haters: Bowser Jr., Elita One, Chef PeePee, Shirayuki, Nekomus Prime, Oh from Home, Sylveon, Charlie Brown, Eevee, Harvey Beaks, Posie, Hazel and Lavender Better Than Dora the Explorer: Fluttershy, Sailor Moon, Sunset Shimmer and Oishi Kawaii Better Than Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangestu, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Kurokage, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, and Kamen Rider Marika Better from Courtney from Total Drama: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash Better Than the Nutshack Haters: Yo-Kai Watch and We Bare Bears Oh My Gosh!!! Yes!: Paddington Bear, Bloom, Stella, Carmen Cortez and Dusty These Characters Light Up the World: UTTP Haters Splatastic!: Inklings Who Can Be Better Than This?!: Joy, Fear, Disgust, Anger and Disgust Extremely Amazing: Bravest Warriors Characters, Bee, Puppy Cat Characters and SuperMarioYes PinkyDinkyDooNo 2013 Superbly Amazing: Mucha Lucha, Jimmy Neutron and Hey Arnold Amazing: Charlie the Sunny Kitten, Unikitty, Emmet Brickowski, Soap, Blitzle and Bobby from Brainsurge Anti-Satanic: Arisa from Pop'n Music, Elvira, Toi, Lisa, Sandre and Anne from Kira Kira Pop Princess Anti-Abomination: Arle Nadja, Sarah and Duck Anti-Abysmal: Raffine from Puyo Pop Fever Anti-Atrocious: Witch, Rider and ZoeyAndChaseYesBarneySeason7No Anti-Appaling: Gwen from Total Drama, Flint Lockwood, Duma and Winnie the Pooh Very Fantastic: Shaun the Sheep, Wallace and Grommit Fantastic: PJ Masks, Doc McStuffins Haters, The Cat in the Hat and Doofy the Dragon Better Than Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!: Scout, Heavy, Hoodini and I.M. Weasel Better Than Child abuse: OJ, BBC Video from 1981, BBC Video from 1988, BBC Video from 1990 and BBC from 1998 Better Than Go! Diego Go!: Deadpool and Tak Better Than Opinion Disrespecters!: Mr. Krabs, Peter Griffin, NBC Peacock from 1979, NBC Peacock from 1958, NBC Peacock from 1986 and NBC Peacock from 2013 Totally Awesome: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Alex the Lion, Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake Awesome: Mewtwo, Sid the Sloth, Scratt, Manny the Mammoth, Diego the Tiger and Cuddles Absolutely Great: Red from Angry Birds, Kirby Loopsy and Jay Z Very Great: Spongey, Rocky and Tear Drop Lights Song (Hatsune Miku) Totally Great!: Owen, Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler from Total Drama Great!: Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot and Bender Wonderful: Cleveland Brown, Stan Marsh, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson and Louis Griffin Elite: Calleb, Flutter Girl, Princess Matilda, Lumpkin and Evil Maggie Pesky So Good It Burns!: Shrek, Fiona and Donkey Totally So Good: Firey, Light Bulb, Mr. Incredible, Wall-E, Charleyyy, Eve, Bessie Dominator: Patty Rabbit from Maple Town, Hello Kitty, Finding Nemo and TMNT Professional: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Characters Godliked: Superman and Batman Liked: Popeye the Sailor from 2016 Monster: Nick Wilde, Kevin, Bob and Stuart Hotshot: Woody and Buzz LightYear Unstoppable: James P. Sullavan, Mike Wazowski and Green Latern Exceptional: Sterling Archer, Cheryl Tunt, Lana Kane, Pam Poovey and Cyril Figgs Superstar: Megamind, Planet Sheen, Cuddles and Alan Cook Experts of Awesomeness: Bowser from SuperMarioLogan and Ghost Riley Simpson Glamrous: Toonami Tom, James Taylor and Nature Cat Marvelous: Girl Meets World, Planet Sheen, BluesodaMania and Ask Vampire Princess (Nina) Magnificent: Johnny Depp, Jackie Chan, Sophie the Otter and Camillie Primrose Extraordinary: Bonnie the Sackboy, Boog and Elliot from Open Season, Yumi Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura Spectacular: Papa Roach, Linkin' Park, Otaku-is-Me, Matt Damon, Chase McCain and Brad Pitt Great: Sgt. Kelly, and Sgt. Frog Good: Philip Psareas, Hirashi and Jude Bounty Hunter Just Fine: Fat Albert and Woody Okay: Avrage: Right in the Middle: Guilty Pleasure: On the Border: Pickle and Crusher from Blaze and the Monster Machines Neutral: On The Border: Borderline: Zack and Quack Awkward Edition Sovergein (Kevin Macleod) Natural: NBC Peackock, Stanard: About These Ones: Meh...: Mediocre: Not Bad At All: Not That Bad: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: Open Close of Dead (Hatsune Miku) Not Cool: Not Cool Bro: Un-cool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Very Poor: Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Mangle Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Stupid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: The Anglerfish from Finding Nemo, and Giant Squid from Finding Dory Really Dorky: Very Dorky: Displeasing: Spacychi, Dispressing: Butch Cat, Lightning Cat, and Topsy Cat Higarishi No Naku Koro Nako Theme Dumb: Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote, and Janja Really Dumb: Hannible, Johnny Winston, Jon Michael Wheeler, and Junior Wetworth Very Dumb: Awfully Dumb: Grogar Awfully Stupid: George Klimer, Jared Kilmer, and Pristine Kilmer Awfully Bad: Dumber: Dumbest: Viacom V of Doom, Screen Gems S of Hell, Klasky Csupo Robot and Spiffy Pictures 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Pony of Shadows, Cozy Glow, and Flim and Flam Dramatic: Carlos from Hop and The Monstars Seriously?: King Thingg, Joseph Walters and Gorthan the Destoryer Light Unproved: Irritating: Mostly Bad: Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Damn It!: Vignette Valencia, The Mean 6, and Demon Sunset Shimmer Plain Stupid: Principal Cinch, Trixie Lulamoon, Wallflower Blush, and Juniper Montage Uncurious: Yoko, Jakamoko, Toto, Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Not Awesome: Fake VHS Openings, Fetish Videos and Poop and Pee Merely Stupid: Weegee, Virtual Boy, Atari 5200 and Philips CD-i Unsatisfactory: Evil Blossom, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Breach and Brute Suckers: Terrence from Foster's Home from Imaginary Friendsand Ghetsis Creepy: Lysandre Don Lino, Frankie the Shark and Gallaxhar Terrified: Scar from the Lion King Awful: Maggie Pesky, Desctructor and Quick Man Really Awful: Ulysses, Dirty: Mr Krabs from Robot Chicken Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Pointless: Very Pointless: Really Pointless: The Final Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Horrid: Father from Codename: Kids Next Door, Boz the Bear, Shredder and Dr. Doofenshmirtz Horrible: NotSteve, Evil Crash and Mashtooth Gross: Dr. Neo Cortez, Metal Sonic and Griff Very Gross: Scarlett Overkill, Vector and El Macho Anti-Awesome: Elmo, Bellwether, Chief Bogo and Trophy Anti-Flawless: The Nixels, Ted and Justin Anti-Remarkable: Lighter, Ice Queen and Bubble Bass Anti-Perfection: Mitten the Kitten, Vocabularry and Harry the Bunny I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: Dennis from SpongeBob Squarepants, Vlad Smoldering and Cinder from Teen Titans I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Solid Plugg, Sixsix, Technus, Kundo, Hex from Ben 10 and Tyler Ewwwwww!: Amos Slade, Psyphon, SuperMarioGlitchy3, Saddam Haddam, Seila Brofowski and Mecha Streistand Not Fantastic: Mad Ben, Biosovortain, Evil Pepe Le Pew, Phsycris and Fitstrick Godawfully Dumb: Red Guy from I.M. Weasel and Cow and Chicken, Evil Peridot Done and Evil Joy Godawfully Horrible: Eva from Total Drama, Ch Barney, Chef Bear in the Big Blue House, Uma, Kako and Mary from Jack's Big Music Show Far from Perfection: Auto, Go-4 and Evil Strawberry Shortcake So Far from Perfection: Monster Beartchi, Jafar and Luke Atmey Really Far Perfection: Dreamy, Pumpkin, Berry, Treasure, Very Far from Perfection: Hip Hop Harry, Bob the Builder and Chica Get This Away from Me!!!: Principal Stienbeck, Shimmer, Shine and Belson These Characters Should Die in a Fire: Miley Cyrus, Nigel and Lakithunder Rudest: Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose and Johnny J. Worthington Ugly: Lightning and Tornado Storm, Blaze and Color Crew Useless: Magikarp, PowerJohn25 UTTP, SuperPeachZaki and SuperDaisyZaki Disgusting: Bilatreus, Nicki Minaj, Jimi Jaden, Alax Kimble Poopy and Horrible Characters: Tlalac, Scraps Stitch'n'Sewn and Evil Lalaloopsy Dolls Even More Horrible Characters: Zee from Antz, Miette, Georgia, Trip, Tulli and The Cuddlies Terrible Characters: Victor the Crocodile and Mr. Winkle Stupid Characters: Bubble Guppies and The Rubbadubbers Annoying Characters: Mysterial, Piston Revenge, Evil Chicken Little and Nathan Pearson Rudest Characters: Malware, Elder Wolf, Wolf from Animal Jam and Bully Weakest Characters in the Galaxy: Cheif Bully, Prince Bully and Evil Koopa Troopa Uglyest Characters in the Galaxy: Dry Goomba, Dry Piranha Plant and Dry Bro Worstest Characters in the Galaxy: Chargin' Chuck, Ballistic Squid, Laurie from Total Drama, Laudrie from Total Drama and Beardo from Total Drama Worst Singers in the Galaxy: Unown from Pokemon, Starla, Darington, Stripes and Zeg from Blaze and the Monster Machines Worst Characters in the Galaxy: Evil Duma, Candle Jack, Sideshow Bob, Krusty the Clown and Devil Dumbest Characters in the Galaxy: Horrible Characters in the Galaxy: Appaling: Hidabat (Pokemon) Disgraceful: Horrifically Bad: Atrocious: Hagane Miku, Zatsune Miku, Justin Beiber, Flower and Piper O Possum Horrendous: Taco, Dr. Zomboss, Marshmallow, Pinky Dinky Doo and Wubbzy Abhorrent: Mandark, Aku, The Claw, Demon Gorender and Mad Jack Sickening: Not Brilliant: Horrifacally Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Final Boss (New Super Mario Bros. 2) (Orchesta Remix) Ungrateful: Unforgettable: Undesirable: Unforgivable: Inexcusable: Unacceptale: Unbearable: Abysmal: CloneDVD and Any DVD Serve Abysmal: Cyrax, Phil from The Nutshack, Jack from the Nutshack, Coop from Megas XLR and Copy Robot Serve Rage Incoming: Excalibur, Ben Bowen, Grandchase Realcook and SuperMarioZaki Worst: Ruff Ruff, Tweet, Dave and Hatty the Hamster Disturbing: Luke Gartrell, Bali, Lord Nobunga, Caterpie, SwaySway and Buhdence Vomit: Adolf Hitler, The Clock from DHMIS, Maya the Bee, Trash: Phantom Virus, Verko from My Little Pony, and Matt McGuire Garbage: Shimajiro Abomination: Willian Reed, Franklin, Anthony Trumper, YouTube Wars and GoAnimate Wars Big Abomination: Red Hulk, Black-Suit Spider-Man, Venom, Venom Deadpool and Great Abomination: Guss and wally from Rocket Monkeys Mega Abomination: Oogie Boogie, Frankenstien from Hotal Transylvania, The Boxtrolls and Jack Skeleton Giga Abomination: Mother Gothel, Prince Hans Westergaurd, King Candy, Professor Calahan, Ursula, Turbo Tastic, Dark Pit and Dark Palutena Hell Abomination: Starscream, Splitscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Thunderproof, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunscream, Steeljaw, Barricade and Sentiel Prime Massive Abomination: Excalibur, The Hacker from Cyberchase, Devious Diesel, Diesel 10, Spencer the Grey Engine, Evil Thomas the Tank Engine, Evil Brum, Evil Mary Beth and Chakal Gargauntion Abomination: Bowser, Team Rocket, DJ Octovia, King DeDeDe, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Willy, Burger Beard, Plankton, Abrasive SpongeBob and Squidward Insane Abomination: Nergal and Nergal Jr. Pretty Abomination: The Lich King Super Abomination: Mutt and Stuff Godawfully Abomination: Superemely Abomination: Enetirely Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Horrifacally Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Gwen from Total Drama Sucks A** UTTP THDTC AAHC Anti-Unbeatable:YouTube Troll Police, Kai-Lan, Stephanie Gavin, Zara Dawnson and Peppa Pig Bowser's Mad (Mario Party 9) Crisis: Rubbish: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Disaster: Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Ulter Chaos: Satanic: Dead Meat: Pinky Dinky Doo Massive Dead Meat: Hyper Dead Meat: Mega Dead Meat: Ultra Dead Meat: Giga Dead Meat: Gargauntion Dead Meat: Mega Satanic: Spooky from Pac-Man Godawfull Satanic: Evil Sam, Evil Davemadson, and Suri Polomare Horribleness: Too Much Horribleness: Supereme Satanic: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!: Stupid and Woest Characters in the Whole Universe: Horrible Characters in the Universe: Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Worst Characters in the Whole Universe: Classic Caillou What Could Be Worse Than This: Matt (Aztecgeek9000) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!: Slenderman, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Enetirely Satanic: Doc McStuffins Stops and Turn Down Your Volume in 3... 2... 1... Now! FNAF Jumpscare, Spring Trap Scream, Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn!!!! and Dramatic Chipmunk!!!! The Worst Characters in the Worst Ever in the Dimension!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH D8<: Mario (Racist Mario) Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists